pokeyugibakuben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gaelle Khalil
Gaelle Khalil is a Human/Nightshifter hybrid Alien Decomposer, the paternal first-cousin of Miguel Menhem, and (along with Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko) a frontline member of his team. Gaelle was first introduced when her parents send her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Farid and her cousin Miguel. She has, as Leila refers to it, "The Glamour". Appearance In the original series, Gaelle had short Black hair held by a black hair clip and brown eyes. As she has grown older, her black hair has grown longer and her eyes have darkened.In the series Miguel 10, She wore a blue shirt and coral jeans, and country shoes. Her superhero name is Skydrop, she first got her powers by finding a kind of charm called Sky Charm. She has the ability to control winds and gases (Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide, etc...), she is also able to read people's minds. She wears a blue mask with a tornado hairstyle, a blue shirt with the names of gases on, a blue trouser, blue shoes with circles at the end to let out wind for her to fly, and blue gloves. In the first and second seasons of Alien Evolution, Gaelle wears a white shirt under a grey sweater, blue jeans, and black trainers, her hair is in a ponytail. In the third season, she wears a light pink shirt paired with a beige jacket, light blue shorts, a white scarf with pink stripes, beige ballerinas. Her hair is straight. In Ultimate Evolution, Gaelle's outfit is similar to her outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Evolution, but with a blue shirt while her hair is now . In Omnievolution, Gaelle's hair is now . She now wears clothes similar to the 2nd series but instead of ballerinas she wears trainers again and has black fingerless gloves. She also now has freckles. Personality Her skeptical nature is still toned up in all episodes, she is now more analytical than before. Gaelle is a quick thinker and an instinctive person. At times she trusts others too quickly, and that may disadvantage or even injure her, like. She can handle dangerous situations well despite their often unfavorable conditions. An example of this being when her nightshifting powers were drained and Charmcaster hit her with a bolt of magical energy; she immediately reversed the spell and, though she had no power left, she was able to hold herself. Gaelle is at times shown to be very concerned with the well-being of things around her, such as her surroundings, the people around her, and those she cares about. She is very strong (physically and mentally) and well mannered, despite her inflating sarcasm and ego at certain times. Gaelle is a very caring, compassionate person. Powers and Abilities Nightshifting Gaelle's powers are revealed to be of alien descent inherited from her grandmother Leila, a member of a free-spirited alien race of pure energy beings known as Nighters, from the planet Dark Void. Leila tells Gaelle that, like herself, Gaelle is also a Nighter; she has "the glamour" and thus is able to freely manipulate and control dark, light, hell, holy, fire, water and sometimes ice. Gaelle's Nighter form in Miguel 10: Omnievolution, Gaelle can create energy blasts, shields and barriers. Her powers are mainly used like energy constructs, allowing her to make many different types of structures like, hammers, protective helmets, battering rams, beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry her and others though air, safety nets. Gaelle has more nightshift-related powers: She can find any person she wants by feeling the environment around her. She can also absorb these powers. She also has the abilities of telekinesis, teleportation, heat vision, telepathy and healing living beings. She can also transform into an Nighter. In her Nighter form her powers are greatly enhanced, having demonstrated the abilities of flight and size alteration. Sky powers Gaelle used one of the eight mystical Charms of Innova, which is the sky charm, to become a super heroine by the name of Skydrop. Trivia *In an early stage of the original series, Gaelle was originally meant to be a classmate and friend of Miguel rather than his cousin but was later changed due to reality. *Gaelle is the only Nightshifter shown to use Ice powers. *According to Miguel, and proven by Gaelle, she hates flowers. *In the original series, Gaelle said she was a part of her school's basketball team. *Gaelle's DNA was sampled and randomized into the Unimatrix to create Shawn. *Gaelle yelled out Wildmutt's name for him since Miguel can't talk as Wildmutt and seemed disappointed when she found out Ultimate Wildmutt could talk and could therefore say his name himself. *According to Leila, Gaelle is her favorite girl grandchild. *In Omnievolution, Gaelle attends Notre Dame University, and lives in the same area as her college.